Until the End of Time
by somegrl28
Summary: Jamie Sullivan tries her hardest to forget her past and to move on towards her unpredictable future. However, before she can move on, she must learn one of life's greatest lessons: to learn how to love and trust another person.Pre HBP HarryOC
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1  
A New Beginning

As the Hogwarts Express train started moving, a young girl of sixteen years was having a hard time trying to find a seat.

'I can't believe I'm going on with this far-fetched plan,' she thought to herself. Her grandfather recommended to her that she would look more normal if she went on the Express train. It had been a hard fifteen minutes before Jamie found an empty compartment since nobody would give her an empty seat next to them on the train. As she was opening the door to the compartment, she thought she heard someone yelling,

"Hey that's Harry Potter's compartment that is." However, she just ignored the comment and sat down by the window seat. She sat there thinking about her new life for four minutes when all of the sudden she heard two people arguing and someone opening the door to the compartment.

"Leave him alone Hermione, he's fine."

"I was just asking him Ronald, and anyways- oh, hello," the girl said seeing Jamie for the first time. The girl had a pretty face with bushy brown hair.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our compartment," came a voice behind the girl. The boy was very tall and had flaming red hair.

"Ronald! Sorry, he's always rude to other people and doesn't think about the consideration for others," the girl said, with the boy glaring at her. "His name is Ron Wesley, and I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said holding out her hand for Jamie to shake.

"Um, yeah, I better go," Jamie, said standing up and ignoring Hermione's outstretched hand. Hermione gave her a confused look and said,

"No, wait you don't have to leave.'

"Look, sorry about using your compartment, put I have to go," Jamie said heading towards the door, while Ron and Hermione started arguing again.

"Good job Ron! See how you manage to scare everyone away."

"Yeah, sure just blame everything on me," he retorted back, as Jamie started opening the door and not looking where she was going slammed into someone with untidy jet black hair and glasses.

"Ow," Jamie said as the boy fell on top of her.

"Sorry," the boy said while rubbing his forehead where they hit.

"No, no, it's my fault, I need to go," Jamie said not looking at the boy. As the boy started to get up he said, "I'm Harry-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter trying to get a new member into his fan club," came a sneering voice that cut off Harry.

"Shove off Malfoy," both Harry and Ron said.

"I wasn't talking to you weasel, as seeing you probably couldn't even afford joining the club," Malfoy said as Ron's ears turned bright red.  
"Shut up," he shouted back.

"And may I ask who you are," Malfoy asked Jaime as she stood up.  
"Leave her alone Malfoy," Harry said.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and you can call me Draco," Malfoy said ignoring Harry, and reaching for Jamie's hand. Harry pushed her behind him, and she staggered behind Ron and Hermione.

"Leave Malfoy," Harry said, and Malfoy sneered at him and left.

"Sorry about that," Harry started to say to Jaime, but stopped when he realized that she was not there anymore.

"Huh, that's funny," Ron, said to them while scratching his head.

"Yeah," Harry said wondering, "funny."

"Have you seen her before Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said, "she must be new."

"But she was wearing a Gryffindor tie."

"Maybe she was already sorted," said Ron. "Anyways, Harry want to play a round of Exploding Saps?" While playing with Ron, Harry's mind lingered on the girl, but when they finally reached Hogwarts, he forgot all about her.


	2. The First Day

Chapter Two  
The First Day

When Jamie woke up early the next morning, she thought about what had occurred the other day. 'Let's see,' she thought to herself. 'I went on the train, knocked a guy over, skipped the sorting, and went straight to bed.' She looked around her corridor, and saw it was still the same after the past six years. It was her hidden room, a place where no other students could find. She finally decided to get dressed and to get prepared for her first day.

When Jamie finally reached the Great Hall, she walked towards the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to a bunch of people she never met, a seat from where she could face her grandfather. The students took no notice of her and began talking about their upcoming classes. When Jamie looked up, she saw that her grandfather was trying to communicate with her without talking. 'What is he saying?' she thought to herself as her grandfather began raising up his hands with his palms facing up. 'Stand up?' she mouthed to him, and he nodded. When Jamie stood, he began directing her towards the right, and Jamie began walking and looking at him at the same time. Then he halted at her to stop, and Jamie stopped, thinking she must look like an idiot walking around.  
Meanwhile, little did she know that seated in front of her was the very same boy she knocked over on the train.

"So where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oh, she and Ginny are looking for that bloody cat of hers. She told Ginny she lost him and I guess they're still up there."

"Oh," said Harry. "Do you suppose we could bring them up breakfast?"

"Sure, why not. You carry the drinks, and I'll carry the plates."

"Ok," said Harry raising, holding juice in both of his hands. He did not know that there was a certain someone behind him, and when he stood up, the drinks fell out of his hands and spilled all down Jamie's front.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there," Harry said to her while grabbing the glasses that fell to the ground. Everyone in the Great Hall turned and stared at them with an amusing expression on their faces.

"No, forget it, don't worry," Jamie said to Harry while grabbing napkins, "this is exactly how I wanted to start the day anyways," she told him sarcastically and ran off.

"Smart move there Harry," Ron said to his confused friend.

"Shut up Ron," and then the bell rang.

The first class they had was double potions with the Slytherins.  
"Great, this day can't get any better," muttered Harry taking his seat next to Ron.

"Maybe he'll be in a good mood today," Ron said sitting down. Snape began his lesson, starting with the owl results.

"Some in this classroom show potential, and I can help lead them to greatness," Snape said looking in Malfoy's direction. "While others, tend to be insolent and ungrateful that their still in this class," he said now looking at Harry. Just then, Hermione burst through the doors, exhausted from running.

"Ah, Miss Granger, so glad that you finally arrived. You're five minutes late, ten points from Gryffindor," he said to Hermione as she took her seat next to Ron. When he finished talking about the owl results, which lasted another ten minutes, Jamie came through the door, walked up to Snape, handed him a note, and quickly took her seat. Snape resumed talking as if she never came, and started talking about their homework assignment.

"What?" whispered Ron to Harry and Hermione. "How come she didn't get into trouble and you did," he said looking at Hermione. "And you're a prefect."

"I don't know, she had a note though. Well, it doesn't matter, or else we would have lost more points," Hermione said. However, Harry was not listening, he was to busy wondering about Jamie who sat three seats in front of him. When the class had to pair off into groups and collect the ingredients from the front, Harry saw Jamie rise and noted that she had a different shirt on and that she had hazel eyes, and also medium brown hair that went up to her shoulders. She was a few inches shorter than he was, and was neither too skinny nor too large.  
After the lesson, Harry walked over to her when she was still packing her books in her bag.

"Hey," Harry spoke. Jamie looked up and saw Harry.

"Oh, hey."

"Look I'm really sorry about this morning, I didn't-" Harry began, but was cut off by Jamie.

"It doesn't matter, but thanks for apologizing."

"Sure," said Harry. He was about to go and leave when he turned to her and said,

"I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter," and he extended out his hand.

Jamie smiled and said, "I'm Jamie. Jamie Sullivan." And shook his hand. Though both did not know it then, but it was the start of an unforgettable friendship.


	3. The Walk to Remember

Chapter 3  
The Walk to Remember

When it was lunchtime, Jamie sat away from the other students at the Gryffindor table.

She sat there, getting a head stat on her homework with a book in front of her. She did

not notice Harry, Ron and Hermione walking past her. When Harry was about to eat, he

saw Jamie sitting by herself.

"Why do you think she's all by herself?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know. I bet she's another Hermione." Ron said and Hermione glared. "Well

look, she already is starting her work and classes aren't even finished yet."

Harry began eating; noticing that nobody seemed to want to talk to Jamie or even asked

why she was at the far side of the table. It was only until a boy Harry thought he saw

before went up to Jamie and started talking to her.

"Isn't that Michael Corner, the Ravenclaw?" Harry asked nudging Ron.

"Yeah, there's the bloody git," Ron remarked. Ron and Hermione continued talking

about Divination as Harry watched Jamie and Michael talk. Jamie looked a little angry,

and turned around to continue reading and then Michael grabbed her shoulder to get her

attention.

"Let me go! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Everyone around her heard her voice

this time.

"Look, just let me explain," Michael began.

"Hey!" Harry said walking over to them. "Is everything all right?" he said looking at Jamie.

"It's fine," Michael replied and Jamie nodded. "I'll see you later," Michael said to Jamie and walked off.

"Thanks," Jamie said to Harry without looking at him.

"What were you guys talking about?" Harry asked.

"It was nothing, just a silly argument." She said and dismissed the subject. Harry just

nodded, unsure of what to say.

"So, what class do you have next?" he asked.

"Divination, you?"

"Same. What to walk up with me and Ron?" Harry asked nodding towards Ron.

"Um, sure. Okay. Thank you." Harry just nodded and walked over to get Ron. When

Harry left, Jamie thought to herself. 'What am I doing?' she thought. 'He's just a friend.'

Just then, Harry and Ron walked by and interrupted her thoughts.

"Ready?" he asked. Ron seemed annoyed.

"Sure," she replied and they became walking towards the North Tower.

"So, you're new around here right?" Harry asked trying to start a conversation.

"Actually, I've been here for the past six years." Jamie said smiling.

"Really? How come we've never seen you before?" Harry asked and Jamie shrugged.

"I guess this is the first time you've seen me then."

"I saw you on the train." Harry replied.

"No," she said turning around looking at him. "This is the first time you've really seen

me," she smiled a little and walked on. Harry looked at Ron who gave him a confused

look and shrugged.

"I don't trust her," he said.

"You don't even know her," Harry said.

"Well neither do you. You're only on a first name bases." Ron left Harry quiet and they

finally reached the North Tower. There were many tables, and three chairs around each

tables.

"Want to sit with us?" Harry asked Jamie. Ron gave an annoying look.

"Sure, thanks." Divination began as it always did, with Professor Trelawney talking

about how to find the future in the crystal balls. Ron was starting to nod off as he was

sitting in the middle. Harry gave Jamie an exasperated look, and she smiled. Professor

Trelawney moved from table to table as she told each student to once at a time place their

hand on the ball and close their eyes. When she came closer to Harry's table, Harry

nudged Ron awake.

"Alright dear boy," Professor Trelawney said to Harry. "Place your palm on the ball and

close your eyes."

Harry looked at Jamie and Ron before he did as he was told.

"Alright, open them, and tell us what you see." Professor Trelawney said eagerly.

"I see, me, crying, I look sad. I think there's something next to me, but I can't really see." Harry said frowning.

"Just as I predicted," Professor Trelawney said, "Ahead of you lies sad times. Your turn,"

she said looking at Ron. Ron did just what Harry did, and when he opened his eyes, he was smiling.

"I see me holding something in the air; I think it's a trophy! I also see someone next to me; I think the person is hugging me. Huh, I wonder who it is. I bet that's the Quidditch trophy, huh Harry?" Harry was just nodding along, smiling. When it was Jamie's turn,

she looked unsure.

"Um, Professor, I don't think I should do this activity," Jamie said in a low voice. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then back at Jamie.

"Nonsense, dear, just do what the others did," Professor Trelawney said.

"But-,"Jamie began, but Professor Trelawney grabbed her hand and put it over the crystal

ball. Jamie's eyes were still open. She gave Harry and Ron a last glance and closed her

eyes. When she opened her eyes, Jamie saw everyone looking at the crystal ball, and then

looked for herself. She did not need to explain hers aloud since everyone saw what was within it.

"Why is hers all black and dark?" Lavender Brown asked. Jamie looked at the ground,

trying to block out everyone's faces.

"Why, my dear child, it's the sign of death!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed. No one

looked surprised, some continued looking at their own crystal balls and continued talking.

"Huh, well would you look at that Harry. You're no longer dying anymore. Funny huh?"

Ron said patting Harry on the back. Harry glanced at Jamie who looked back at him

.  
"Yeah," Harry replied, "funny." Jamie quickly packed her things, and then walked out of

the classroom, leaving Harry confused.


	4. The Night's Wait

Chapter 4  
The Night's Wait

Later that evening, when Jamie entered the Gryffindor common room thinking that everyone was asleep, she was startled when she heard Harry call out her Jamie.

"Hey! Jamie wait."

"What's up Harry?" Jamie asked.

"Look, don't worry about what Professor Trelawney said." Jamie gave him a confused look. "I mean, she's predicted my death millions surprise, and look at me, I'm a medical marvel." When Jamie smiled, he asked, "You don't actually believe her do you?"

"Professor Trelawney?" Jamie asked and Harry nodded. "I don' t know. There are times when I don't and times when I do. I know it doesn't make sense but...,"

"I know what you mean," Harry said.

"Well, I'm going to get to bed, I'll see you tomorrow Harry. Night," she said and became walking up the stairs.

"Night," Harry replied, watching her walk up.

When Harry finally went to bed, he pulled out his Maurders Map and began scanning it. He noticed Snape walking around the corridors, and saw perhaps Professor Dumbledore sleeping. However, he failed to notice a dot moving towards Dumbledore's office as it has done every night for the past six years.

The next morning, during their Tranfiguration class, Jamie was yet again late. Neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione noticed she was missing, until the door opened and she crept silently in. She had a brownish green book in her arm, and a note in the other. Professor McGonagall stopped talking when Jamie gave the note to her. She looked at it for a brief second, and continued with her lesson. Harry looked at Ron who just shrugged.  
During lunch, Ron looked at his Time Table.

"Great," he said, "We got Binns next in History of Magic."

"I heard it's in the Library today," Hermione said.

"Really?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. When the bell rang, they headed off towards the library, finding the door crowded as everyone tried to go in. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally squeezed through, Professor Binns said,

"Everybody find a seat before I mark you down late." There were no seats left except for three which was at the table Jamie was at sitting by herself.

"Come on," Hermione said nodding towards Jamie. Jamie noticed them walking towards her table and raised her eyebrows.

"Mind if we sit here?" Hermione asked, "There's no seats left." Jamie just nodded and watched as Hermione and Ron took their seats across from her. Harry gave Ron a look , and was sliding onto the seat on the other side of Jamie and looked up when his book bag hit her head.

"Ow," she said rubbing her head.

"Sorry," Harry said and Ron snorted. Professor Binns gave on his lecture, and Harry's eyes began wandering around. His eyes landed on the brownish green book Jamie was holding in her hands. It had no title on it, and thought perhaps it was her journal.

"What's that," Harry whispered to Jamie.

"Nothing," she replied in an annoyed tone, and shoved the book into her bag out of Harry's eyes.

"So, I will pair all the partners up, and i will give you your topic," Professor Binns said. "You will have a week to complete it, and you can begin your research after I give you and your partners topic." He cleared his throat and began, "Thomas and Brown, history of Martin Royal," Harry began to tune out again, until he heard his name, "Potter and Sullivan, history of the first use of wands." Harry first wondered who Sullivan was and was about to ask Ron who it was until Jamie said,

"Better not mess up on this his Harry," she said and went around the library looking for books.

"She seems to be in a bad mood," Ron said.

"And Weasley and Granger, history of the Christopher Margus the third," Professor Binns said rolling up his scroll. Ron looked shocked at first, then turned around to look at Hermione who seemed annoyed.  
"

You better not believe that I'm going to do all the work while you slack off," she said, and went off to look for books.

"Sheesh," Ron said watching Hermione leave, "what is with all the females today? Damn, I hate it when she can read my mind." Then the bell rang, and Harry went up to look for Jamie.

"Jamie!" he said before she left the room. She turned and looked at him as he came nearer.

"When should we meet?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"For our project. When should we meet and discuss it?"

"Don't worry about it Harry, I've got it covered," Jamie said almost in a sad tone. She was about to leave, when Harry stopped her.

"Wait! What do you mean you have it covered?"

"Look I really got to go, I'll see you later," she said and turned and left leaving Harry confused more than ever.

Later that evening, Ron and Hermione waited with Harry who was waiting for Jamie to come in at any minute.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked, watching Ron and Harry play chess, "It's twelve past ten."

"I don't know," Ron said, "I didn't even see her at dinner."

"Well, Ron and I have got to do our rounds," Hermione said, "Come on Ron!"

"Ok, ok, ok, you don't have to nag." Then he looked at Harry. "Go to sleep Harry, you'll see her tomorrow anyways."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Harry said and started walking up the stairs. He walked into his corridor quietly and slipped on his PJ's. He took out his Maurders Map and began investigating it. He noticed Ron and Hermione walking around, and heading back to the common room. He was about to put it away when he saw something or someone he did not expect to see walking around his map at this time. He peered closely at it, and watched as Jamie Sullivan walked towards Dumbledore's office. 'Snape's heading down her way, and she's bound to get into trouble,' Harry thought. He watched as the dot labeled Snape and Jamie walk closer towards each other. Then they both stopped, and then continued walking again. Harry watched as Jamie walked into Dumbledore's office, and then it looked like Jamie was next to Dumbledore. Harry was about to hold his map into the light when he heard Ron coming up the stairs. Not wanting Ron to question him, he shoved the map away and pretended to be asleep when he walked in. When Ron was in his bed and all was silent, he began to get his map again, but thought better of it, and fell asleep himself.


	5. The Curved Blade of Hate

Chapter 5

The Curved Blade of Hate

During the next History of Magic class, each person and their partner were supposed to research their topic in the library that was due the following week. Ron and Hermione sat far away from the other groups which didn't really surprise Harry. Harry however, had saved a table for him and Jamie to work on, and had many books on the table. When Harry finally saw Jamie walk through the library doors, he called out her name and waved her over. Jamie walked hesitantly towards him and sat down. She was carrying her brownish green book with her.

"So," Harry began, "I found some information, and I circled everything that I think we should use." Harry waited for Jamie's response, and she took a long breath and sat back in her chair.

"Don't worry about it Harry," she said and started reading out of her book.

"What do you mean don't worry about it? This is my grade too, you know," Harry said narrowing his eyes.

"I know it is," she looked up from her book. "It's just that I already turned it in," she said in a small whisper.

"You what?"

"I turned it in already." She noticed Harry's look. "Don't worry I put your name on it."

"But, why?" he said, and he noticed his tone changing.

"Look, Henry, no offense or anything, but I really need this grade, and I seriously don't have any time for anyone keeping me back."

"So, you automatically thought that I would screw up! You didn't even give me a chance!" People started turning their heads and looking at them.

"Look, Henry-"

"Harry!" he shouted, and Jamie looked out at Harry with pleading eyes. "You know what?" Harry looked at her again and stood up and began walking towards Professor Binns. The Professor was floating at his podium reading a book.

"Professor," Harry said as the Professor looked up at him.

"Yes, Potter?"

"You know the research project Jamie turned in-"

"Yes, I thought it was very good," Professor Binns said cutting Harry off.

"Well actually-"

"Don't worry Potter, it was an A+ paper, really thought out."

"That's the problem," Harry said, "I didn't get to think it out."

"I'm sorry?"

"Jamie wrote the whole thing, and just put my name on it."

"Ms. Sullivan did what? Come with me boy." Harry followed Professor Binns towards their table where Jamie was still reading. She looked up when they were standing in front of her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked the professor innocently.

"Yes," Professor Binns became, "as a matter of fact you can. Can you happen to tell me why you took the liberty to do this project by yourself without Mr. Potter's help?" Jamie glanced at Harry sensing his involvement.

"Look, Professor, I really needed this grade and-"

"And was so cooped up thinking about yourself that you forgot about Potter?" People began looking at them, and Jamie turned her head and looked through the window that was next to her.

"It's not that," she said quietly.

"And then you lied to your professor. I thought better of you Jamie, but perhaps, I was wrong!" Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione even heard Professor Binns. He looked at Jamie and started to feel horrible guilty. He didn't mean for Professor Binns to come and start yelling at her.

"As punishment, you two will work together starting over on the project, and another: The History of cauldron making." With that, Professor Binns floated away towards his podium.

Harry looked at Jamie and sat down, she was still looking out the window.

"Jamie, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for him to start yell-"

"Don't apologize Harry, it was my fault," she said without looking at him. Then the bell rang, and they began to pack their things.

"So, when do you want to meet?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"For the projects, when should we work on them?"

"I'll meet you here after school," she said still not looking at him.

"Alright," Harry said quietly. As Jamie began walking out the library doors, he thought of something.

"Jamie wait!" Jamie turned and looked down. "Do you want to sit with me, Ron, and Hermione during lunch today?"

"Thanks Harry, but I'm really busy." With that, she took off into the hall. Harry watched her leave until he felt something slap his shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked. "I'm starving. Work makes me hungry," he said and Hermione snorted. When they all sat down in the Great Hall, Ron began asking Harry what happened in the library.

"Oh, that was kind of my fault," he replied.

"How?" Hermione asked. Harry was about to eat, but then suddenly lost his appetite.

"I told on Jamie for doing the research and handing it in all by herself."

"She what?" Ron and Hermione said together.

"Why did you tell on her? Did she have your name on it at least?" Ron asked and Hermione hit his arm.

"Yeah, but I don't know why it got my so mad. I mean, if it were someone else, I don't think that I would have cared as much."

"Maybe because you didn't want her to think that you weren't capable of the project, and that you wanted her to think better of you," Hermione pointed out.

"I guess," Harry replied still thinking.

"Well," Ron began. "I wish my partner were like that," he said giving Hermione a look.

"You didn't even do anything! You just sat there and every time I looked to see what you were doing, you were looking at something."

"I was not!" Ron exclaimed.

"What were you staring at anyways?" Hermione asked.

"I was staring at the...the...plant. Yeah, the plant that was on the other side of you. I thought I was it move." Ron said with a satisfied look on his face.

The rest of the day seemed to go by really slowly for Harry, and when the final bell rang, he headed straight towards the library. When he got there, he saw that Jamie was already there at the same table they were at earlier that morning. He went towards the table and sat down across from her.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied without looking at him. "So, I was researching, and I thought we could use his as an introduction because it's really specific," then she stopped and said more quietly, "if it's ok with you."

"Yeah," Harry said without reading the paper. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Look, Jamie, about this morning-"

"I told you, forget about it, it was my fault," she said quietly looking at her paper.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I am really sorry." She still didn't look up at him which really irritated Harry.

"Can you at least look at me?" Still no change. After ten minutes had past, Harry thought of striking up a conversation.

"Did you know what happened to Ron during Divination class?" Jamie shook her head. "He was sleeping and then when Professor Trelawney was at her table, she started poking him, and when he woke up her face was the first thing he saw, and he got so scared he fell out of his seat." Jamie smiled a little.

"Is that why he was screaming?"

"Yeah, and Professor Trelawney thought he had a vision, so she started asking him all these questions." Jamie laughed a little, and Harry looked at her. "Jamie, we're friends right?"

At this question, Jamie finally looked into his green eyes.

"Only if you promise one thing," she said with a smile.

"What?"

"You have to promise that you won't fall in love with me." Harry laughed a little but stopped when he saw that her face was serious.

"That's not a problem." After that, they began talking about Ron and Hermione. It felt good to Harry that he had someone else to talk to besides the people who knew him best.

"You can totally tell that they have a crush on each other," Jamie said smiling. "Today, all Ron did in the library was stare at her." Harry smiled.

"He told her he was staring at a plant," and they both laughed. "You should have seen him during the Yule Ball when she was with Viktor Krum."

"What did he say?"

"He told her that she was fraternizing with the the enemy," and they both were laughing again, until they heard someone clear their throat. Harry and Jamie looked over and saw Cho Chang walking towards them.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Well actually-" Jamie began.

"Harry can I have a word with you?" she said looking at Harry.

"Uh...sure," Harry said and began to stand up.

"Could you give us a moment," Cho asked Jamie. Jamie looked over at both of them and said to Harry, "Sure, I had to get another book anyways." She walked over to a bookcase and Harry watched her leave.

"Are you two, you know, together?" Cho asked Harry.

"What? Me and Jamie. No, we're friends.

"Then why are you two here? Laughing?"

"We were assigned to a project together. Anyways why does it matter?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Because," Cho began, looking to see if Jamie was nearby. "I think she's evil Harry."

"What?"

"I mean nobody knows anything about her, do you?"

"No," answered Harry.

"Well anywaysI heard rumorsof how her parents were drunk and how she does drugs all the time."

"Who said this?" Harry asked. He looked over at the bookshelves and saw a pair of hazel eyes looking at them.

"Never mind. Anyways, the other thing I wanted to tell you Harry is that I've been thinking a lot about us."

"About...us?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I know in the past, I wasn't a very nice person to you, but I was so upset about Cedric, and I'm over it now. I think we should give it another shot." Harry didn't know what to say.

"Well...err.."

"Think about it," she said and rose out of her chair and kissed Harry on the cheek and left. Harry sat there daze, thinking about what had happened. He didn't even notice Jamie sit down and looking at him.

"So," Jamie said opening her book. Harry looked at her, then looked at her necklace for the first time. It was a small black cross, and Harry didn't know what it meant.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not. But I overheard," she said smiling. Harry looked at her. "I'm serious, I'm not on drugs or anything," and Harry smiled too.

"She seems to like you," Harry said.

"So, are you going to get back together with her?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I don't know. Do you like her?"

"Who? Ms. Prissy?" Jamie asked and started laughing. "I mean, she's not a really nice person."

"Why? What did she do to you?"

"She didn't do anything to me," Jamie said and Harry thought he heard her say 'yet'. "But she didn't believe Dumbledore when he said Voldemort was back."

"A lot of people didn't," Harry remarked.

"I know," Jamie said.

"Are you close to Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, we're really close," Jamie said smiling. "He helped me out when no one else did."

"I know what you mean." Harry replied.

"Anyways, Cho also dated my ex boyfriend. Or should I say cheated on me with Cho."

"So you hate her because she cheated with your ex?" Jamie shook her head.

"Hate is a curved blade Harry, and the harm that we do to others is also the harm we do to ourselves. Besides, I don't hate her. I dislike her."

"Wait a minute," Harry said trying to sink in her words, "Michael Corner was your ex boyfriend?"

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because...because he's a really stupid guy." Harry said.

"Oh yeah? Whys that?"

"Because he gave up you," Harry said quietly and turned red. Jamie didn't smile.

"I think we're about done here. All you need to do for the second one is write the conclusion," she said not looking at Harry again.

"Yeah, sure. It got dark pretty fast."

"Alright, ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," and together they walked towards the common room. "So, I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me, Ron, and Hermione tomorrow. That is if you're not too busy."

Jamie smiled at him and smacked his arm.

"Are you sure your posse won't mind?"

"I'm pretty sure," Harry said. Once they got into the Gryffindor common room, Jamie stopped Harry from walking, and nudged her head towards the sofa. Harry craned over and saw Ron and Hermione fast asleep with Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder, and Ron's head on hers. Jamie and Harry both smiled at each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry, at lunch," Jamie said parting to go in her room. Harry walked into his dormitory put on his sweats, and fell fast asleep, and then realized that what Hermione had said about him was right.

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter! I got the hate is a curved blade quote from the book The Five People you Meet in Heaven by Mitch Albom. Please Read and Review !


	6. The Dream

Chapter 6

The Dream

For the past few night, Harry had been having the same recurring dream...

He was running, running as fast as his little six year-old legs could carry him. He looked behind him, and saw Dudely and his friends a block or two behind. He was panting and sweating and he could not go on any longer. Harry tried to spot a place to hide and was looking all around him and not in front of him. Before Harry could stop he slammed into another person who he fell in top of. Harry finally realized that there was a little girl under him who was rubbing her head. Harry got up and saw that he had skinned his knee pretty bad and had tears in his eyes. Everything was blurry though.

"Boy, why are you crying?" The little girl asked handing Harry his glasses. She had long brown hair and was wearing a long-sleeved blue gress with a ribbon in her hair.

"I am not crying," Harry said quickly wiping his tears away and putting his glasses on.

"Why were you running?" she asked again.

"I was running from my cousin and his friends. They were going to beat me up again."

"They've done it before?"

"Yeah, loads of times." Harry answered and looked behind him to see if they were comming.

"Good, they must have taken the wrong turn." Then he looked at the little girl. "Do you live nearby?"

"Me?" the little girl asked then shook her head, "No, I just came here with my grandfather."

"Where is he?" Harry asked noticing that they were the only people on the block.

"I don't know. He told me to wait here, because he said he had to check on someone." Then she looked at Harry. "Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I live with my aunt, uncle, and my cousin."

"The one that beats you?" the little girl asked and Harry nodded. "But where are your parents?"

"They died in a car crash when I was little," Harry answered gloomly.

"I'm really sorry," she said sounding sincere. "Is that how you got that scar?"

"Yeah," Harry said rubbing his head. "How old are you?"

"I just turned seven, thats why my grandfather took me out."

"Is today your birthday?" Harry asked.

"Yep."

"Harry birthday then. Sorry for knocking you over." Harry said feeling guilty for ruining her special day.

"It doesn't matter. So do you like living with your relatives?"

"No, they're like strangers to me," Harry answered.

"Strangers are family we have yet to meet." Harry looked at her again and thought that she was crazy. But then again, she was the very first person he had alked to in a very long time.

"Do you have any siblings?" the little girl asked.

"No, its just me and my cousin Dudely. What about you?"

"I have an older brother, his name is Bryon. He is actually my best friend."

"Do you live with your parents?"

"Yeah, but we have no relatives which I find funny." Harry didn't talk much anymore. He actaully felt jealous that this little girl had a happy normal family whos grandfather celebrated her birthday.

"Don't be mad," she said quietly.

"I'm not mad," Harry said quickly.

"Your a horrible liar."

"Look, what do you want from me?" Harry said rasing his voice. The little girl look taken back.

"I just thought you wanted someone to talk to."

"Well your wrong! I don't need you, nor do I need to hear about your perfect family."

"My family isn't perfect Harry!" Harry looked at her shocked. The little girl covered her mouth with her hand.

"How did you know my name?"

"They're comming!" the little girl said pointing behind him. Harry looked around and saw Dudely and his friends comming towards them, they still hadn't however spotted Harry.

"Quick, hide here," the little girl said pushing him into a maple bush. Just then Dudely and his friends were walking by the little girl, they looked at her, and walked on. Harry was about to get out of the bush but stopped when the little girl said quietly, "Not yet."

Just then, Dudely came back and walked towards the little girl.

"Hey you there," he shouted. "Have you seen a boy with ugly black hair, glasses, and a scar on his head?"

"Yes," the little girl said and Harry tensed.

"Where is he?" Dudely asked excited.

"Well, I saw him walk up to a police man, and heard him talk about a boy that looks like you."

"What did he say?" Dudely asked, suddenly scared.

"I couldn't hear, but then the police man said that they would catch someone and then they gave him their card and told him to call them anytime he felt hurt or threatend." Dudely looked at the little girl who didn't blink. Suddenly, he started running and screaming for his mother. The little girl watched him nd his friends run off as Harry came out of the maple bush.

"Thanks," Harry said astonished.

"They shouldn't harm you anymore," the little girl said looking over her shoulder. "I have to go, my grandfather is waiting for me." Harry looked behind her and saw an old man waiting by a large tree under the shadows. The little girl turned to leave.

"Wait," Harry said suddenly. "Will I ever see you again?" The little girl smiled.

"I don't know Harry, but promise me one thing."

"What?" he asked.

"Find out who you are, and do it on purpose." And with that, she gave Harry one last smile and turned and walked towards her grandfather. Harry started walking back home, when he realized he didn't ask the little girl her name, or how she knew his. Harry turned around and looked at the large tree where her grandfather was waiting. Harry walked up next to the tree and the realized he was all alone.


	7. A Secret Unfolded

Chapter 7

A Secret Unfolded

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Great Hall at lunch the next day. Ron and Hermione were busing having their daily quarrel, but not too preoccupied to notice Harry craning his neck to look towards the entrance doors every five minutes.

"Who are you looking for?" Hermione asked. Harry turned around to look at her.

"I invited Jamie to come sit with us today."

"You what?" Ron said in an angry tone. "Why'd did you go and do that?" Harry shrugged, and Hermione tsked. "I can't believe you asked her to sit here with us," Ron said looking gloomy.

"Asked who to sit here?" Came Ginny's cheerful voice as she sat next to Harry.

"Jamie Sullivan," Hermione formed her.

"Oh!" Ginny said as recognition filled her face. "That weird girl who carries around that ugly book like its sacred?" Harry started to get angry.

"Ok, so do you all hate her," he said looking at everyone.

"Hate who?" Came Luna's dreamy voice as she sat next to Ron.

"Jamie Sullivan," Ginny answered.

"Oh! She lent me her quill once," Luna said cheerfully and Ron scooted away from her. Harry looked annoyed.

"So why do you all hate her?"

"Look Harry," Hermione began. "We don't hate her, we-"

"Dislike her?" Harry questioned.

"Harry look, I just don't think you should trust her."

"And whys that?"

"Because Harry, ever since why said she turned in that research paper I've been trying to find out about her."

"Why?" Ron said.

"Because, isn't just a little funny how no one has seen her and she claims she's been here for six years." Hermione looked at them all. "Isn't funny how every morning she arrives to class late and gets excused because of a note in her hand."

"Yeah, that is funny," said Ron narrowing his eyes.

"So your saying that she's potentially evil," Harry said in a bored unconvincing tone.

"Oh, come on Harry!" Hermione said raising her voice. "Are you saying that you haven't noticed anything fishy about her ever since you first met?" Harry didn't say anything at first, and then remembered something. br

"Wait," he began. "There was this one time when I looked at my map, it was that night we waited for her, and I saw her walking towards Dumbledore's office." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all shared a look.

"She's up to something," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, but how are you going to prove it?" Ginny said, then she was grinning, "I mean, what are you going to do? Wait in the night and follow her?" Hermione look fascinated.

"That's a good idea Ginny! We'll do it tonight!"

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked.

"Look, we'll wear your invisibility cloak, and just see what she's up to. Are you in?" she asked.

"I'm in," Ron said looking at Harry.

"Alright. But if we do this all nothing is wrong, you all promise not to say things about her?"

"About who?" Came a voice. Ron looked scared as Jamie sat on the other side of Harry.

"Err...Pansy Parkinson," Ginny said nervously, "We think Malfoy is cheating on her."

Jamie smiled, "I bet he would." She looked at Harry, and he looked away. Every one seemed quiet, after that. Jamie seemed to know what was going on.

"Maybe I should go," Jamie said standing up.

"No, why?" Harry said looking at her.

"Don't worry," Jamie said smiling a little, "I'll let you all finish talking about me." She looked a little angry as she said the last part of her sentence and began walking away.

"Jamie wait," Harry said, walking next to her to stop her.

"Look, Harry, you don't have to explain, I know they all don't like me," she said looking at Ron and Hermione.

"No, that's not-" Harry started.

"I've got to go," she said, and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry looked back at his table and gave them a look.

"I can't believe she said that Harry," Ron said looking shocked. "I don't know how she knew. I bet she got a pair of extensible ears." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we better get going to Potions." After saying good-bye to Ginny and Luna, they set off towards Snape's classroom. They were waiting for Snape to open the door and were with their other classmates when Harry began looking around to see if Jamie was near by so they could clear up what happened at lunch.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here," said Malfoy to Crab and Goyle. "If it isn't pot head, Weasel-be, and Mudblood." People began to turn and look at them.

"I would shut it if I were you Malfoy," Ron said glaring at him, "Or else they might shut you like they've shut your dad in Azkaban." A circle was formed with the Malfoy and the Slytherins behind him, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione with the Gryffindors behind them. The crowd began breaking up sounds.

"Ouch! Good one Ron!" Dean shouted, and Malfoy glared.

"Watch who your talking to Weasel. At least I don't try out as an ugly, stupid clown at the circus." The Slytherins laughed, and Ron turned red. Harry was about to hex Malfoy with his wand, when Jamie got in front of him and walked towards Malfoy.

"Yeah, he did, but your mom got the job first." The Gryffindors roared with laughter, and Malfoy turned as red as Ron's hair. Then all of the sudden, he stated laughing.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" he said and was in the very front of her. "But I know all about your little secret." With that, Malfoy pushed Jamie onto Harry."Why don't you run up to granddaddy and-" he began with his wand out on Jamie's heart. People began screaming.

"What's going on here?" Came Snape's voice. Snape looked at Malfoy to Jamie to Harry.

"Sullivan was about to hex me sir," Malfoy said, and Harry began arguing.

"Detention Malfoy, and if you say another word Potter you'll be joining him." With that, he ordered everyone into his classroom. Everyone was too shocked to talk. Harry couldn't believe what happened, he didn't get into trouble, and Malfoy did! After class, Ron walked up to Jamie.

"Err...thanks you know, for yelling at Malfoy," he said nervously. Jamie smiled and simply said,

"I don't know what you're talking about." Together, she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the common room.

"Harry, the first Quidditch came is coming up, and McGonagall wanted to give me your letter about you coming about into the team and being captain," Ron said.

"Really?" Harry said. "Good, I can't wait to fly again," he looked relieved.

"Yeah, maybe we could practice again," Ron said.

"You don't need practice Ron, you've gotten pretty good over the summer." Harry felt glad since he wasn't lying about Ron's new skills. Ever since Ron won the cup last year, he had gotten pretty popular. They were all sitting around the fire doing their homework when Ron began questioning Jamie.

"I bet you're just like Hermione. Another book worm who only cares about her classes and good grades, and spends all her free time in the library," he said and Hermione swatted him.

"That's thoroughly predictable," Jamie said, as Ron shoved his homework aside.

"You better finish that Ronald!" Hermione said looking angry.

"No way, you can't make me!"

"If you don't finish it, how do you expect to get good grades and graduate next year?"

"I really don't care so shut it!" Hermione looked hurt.

"Do you even like school?" Jamie asked Ron.

"Of course I do! If I didn't I wouldn't be playing Quidditch that good." Hermione snorted.

"Ok," Jamie said, "so, you don't care about classes, or graduating, but you like school because you're popular and you'll never be on top again."

"That's thoroughly predictable," he said carelessly.

"Your act only works on an audience," Jamie said quietly, and Harry looked at both of them. Ron looked offended at first, and then started on his homework again. Hermione looked astounded.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," Jamie said collecting her things. "Night you three."

"Good Night," they all said. When they made sure she was clear out of site, Harry took out his cloak.

"So, what do we do?" He asked to Hermione. "Stay here and be invisible and wait for her to come down?"

"That sounds about right," she said, "We'll put it on at twelve." It was half past twelve when Harry heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He, Ron, and Hermione all held their breath under the cloak and saw Jamie walked down looking around to see if anyone was awake. When she saw that nobody was there, she began walking out of the corridor, with the trio trailing after her. Jamie had her wand out with a light at the tip. She would often turn around and look over them with a smile on her face. Then Harry heard another pair of footsteps coming down towards them. They saw Snape walking towards them and Jamie.

"Sullivan," he said, "going to Dumbledore's?"

"Of course," she said with a smile on her face.

"If I catch you causing trouble one more time I will make sure there is a punishment," he said sounding angry.

"Then I guess I'll just have to be extra careful," she said and started walking away from him. When they were far away from Snape, Jamie turned around again and sighed.

"Alright you three, you can take off the cloak now." Nothing happened.

"I know your there, I know I saw Ron's shoes one to many times."

"Good job Ronald!" Hermione said throwing off the cloak.

"It's not my fault I'm so bloody tall," he shouted back.

"Shut up," Jamie warned looking around, "Snape still around.

"Where are we," Ron asked looking around.

"At Professor Dumbledore's office," Harry said quietly.

"Look, I'm not even going to ask why you three idiots decided to spy on me, and there really was no point since you guys are just the worst hiders ever," she said smiling. "But, I'm going in there, and if this is the only way to prove to you guys that I'm not evil then put on the cloak again and follow me." They did as they were told as Jamie said the password, and the stone at his office began moving. They all stepped on, and waited for it to stop. Once it did, Jamie walked towards Dumbledore who was fast asleep. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched silently, as Jamie lifted his head with a pillow.

"Jamie, is that you?" Dumbledore said with his eyes closed.

"Shh," she said. "I'm just going to fix the potion, then I'll go." She walked up and opened his cupboards and pulled out some vials.

"Are you alone?" Dumbledore asked.

"Are we ever?" Jamie said grinning. Dumbledore smiled too, and replied.

"Of course not, they're always watching us."

"I know, and someday we'll all be up there," she said mixing her potion.

"Have you met Harry and his friends yet?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, so far they seem to be nice people, but I'm never sure," she said smiling.

"Jamie, your number one...is it still the same?" She was silent for awhile, and walked towards him with the potion in her hands.

"Yes," she replied.

"What about the others...are they still the same?" He asked while drinking the potion.

"Yes," she answered stroking his hair. Harry noticed her right arm had a cut on it. Dumbledore gave her the potion when he finished and she stood and washed it. She went back to Dumbledore and kissed his forehead.

"Good night Jamie," he said falling back to sleep. "Tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione that I said good night." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all froze, then Harry remembered that in their second year, Dumbledore could see him and Ron through his cloak. Jamie walked towards them.

"Good night grandfather," she whispered and Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her with an astonished look in their eyes.

A/N: Here's another chapter! I left it sort of in a cliff hanger and I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review!


	8. The Hidden Room

A/N: Hello dear readers! I just wanted all of you to know that there will be no spoilers of the Half Blood Prince in this story. Happy readings! Please read and review!

Chapter 8:

The Hidden Room

"What did you say?" Ron said in a shaky voice.

"Look," Jamie said, "before I explain anything, put the cloak on and follow me." Harry and Hermione went under the clock while Ron was still gaping at Jamie.

"Your Dumbledore's granddaughter?" He said not aware of how loud he was.

"Shh," Jamie said putting her hand on his mouth and looked around. "Snape's still around. Just get under the cloak before I make you." Ron looked at her again, then Hermione pulled him under.

"Cover your feet, and follow me," Jamie said quietly. They walked through the hallway, into the Gryffindor Common room, and then went up the stairs.

"Um, you know where we are right," said Ron starting to get out of the cloak.

"What are you doing?" Jamie said when she saw him. "Get back in the cloak!" Ron obeyed, and they started to go in the direction of the girl's dormitory.

"We're not allowed in there," Harry said. Jamie ignored him, but instead of entering the girl's dormitory, they stopped in front of what looked like a broom closet.

"Before you guys see anything," Jamie said, "you must swear you won't tell anyone what you will see and hear. Is that a deal?" she said looking at where she last heard Harry.

"Yeah," they all said. Jamie nodded and opened the door. It was a closet with dusty shelves with mops and brooms.

"Err..." Ron said, but before he could question her, Jamie spoke up.

"Phoenix feathers," she said boldly, and then the closet transformed into a long stairway.

"Last one in close the door," Jamie said. Ron, Harry, and Hermione took off the cloak, closed the door, and went up the stairway with Jamie. They climbed up the stairs until they reached another door. Jamie looked at them all again before she said another password.

"Turtle doves." Then the door opened, and they all stepped into a dark room. Jamie flicked the light open, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood amazed. Jamie's room looked like a fairy land to them. Harry walked around and saw the full bed in the middle with window just above it. There were shelves full of books which Hermione began scanning. To his right there was a T.V., stereo, VCR player, and even a computer.

"How do you have all these things here," Hermione said, "Hogwarts doesn't use electricity."

"Dumbledore made a few exceptions," Jamie said sitting on her bed. Ron stood gazing at the flap on the left side of her room.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Oh, that's my kitchen," Jamie said smiling.

"What?" Ron said looking confused.

"Ask for something."

"Um...alright, a butter beer, now what," Ron said turning to look at Jamie, but before she could answer Hermione gasped.

"Look Ron, the flap!" They all looked and saw that a Butter beer had come through the flap.

"How did that happen?" Ron asked amazed. Jamie laughed.

"That flap is connected the house elves' rooms. They send up all my food here."

"So that's why you barely come down to eat," Hermione said and Jamie nodded.

"I don't blame you," Ron said. Harry sat down on the bed next to her.

"So you live here?"

"Yeah, but so do you," Jamie said.

"I mean like, all summer," Harry said.

"Yeah," Jamie replied, "all summer." Ron was looking at the T.V.

"What is this?" Jamie smiled and turned it on, and flicked through the channels.

"It's a television, muggles use it to watch stuff." Ron looked amazed.

"Wow, if only dad were here," then he opened her closet. Hermione was skimming through books. Harry looked at her.

"So your Dumbledore's granddaughter?"

"Yes," she said looking down.

"What was the potion you made him?" Harry asked and Hermione turned around wondering the same thing too.

"What you all need to realize is that Dumbledore's getting older every day. He's getting weaker, and even some days he can't even stand up." Jamie looked at them all.

"I'm guessing you all know that I'm always late to school every morning," and they nodded. "That's only because I need to fix Dumbledore his potion, one at night, and one in the morning."

"Why can't someone else do it?" Hermione asked.

"Because, Dumbledore and I are the only ones that share the same blood," Jamie said.

"So," said Ron. Jamie lifted up her sleeve, there were cuts all over it.

"The potion requires my blood to make Dumbledore stronger."

"So what happens if he didn't take it one day?" Hermione asked.

"He'd probably be too weak to walk or even speak," Jamie said. There was an awkward moment of silence.

BANG

They all looked up and saw Ron picking up a case. Jamie stood up quickly and went to Ron.

"What are you doing? Put that back!"

"What is that?" Harry said from the bed.

"Nothing," Jamie said trying to hide it from their eyes. Ron pulled it out of her hands, and opened the long case.

"Ron!" Jamie said trying to snatch it back. When it was fully opened, Harry saw that it was a beautiful, white guitar.

"Wow," Ron said holding it up. "Is this yours?"

"Yes, can you put it back now?"

"Why are you so embarrassed by it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not embarrassed," Jamie said snatching the guitar and putting on the case. "It just brings back memories."

"Do you play it?" Ron asked.

"I used to," Jamie said putting the guitar into her closet, "but not any more."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Like I said," Jamie said sounding tired, "It brings back too many memories."

"Why is your room up here?" Harry asked.

"That's a long story," Jamie said, "Perhaps I'll tell you all another time."

"Where's your mother and father?" Hermione asked changing the subject. Jamie began cleaning her room from the mess Ron made.

"Don't have any," she replied, and Harry looked up.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"Don't pity me," Jamie replied.

"What happened?" Hermione questioned, and Harry could sense from Jamie that she didn't want to talk.

"I don't feel like talking about that now," Jamie said. "Maybe you guys should go."

"Way to go Hermione!" Ron said. "You always ask questions to make people um comfortable."

"I was just asking Ronald!" Hermione said walking towards the door. "How was I supposed to know that something happened?"

"Well this isn't the first time you know!" Ron shot back. "Your always going in other people's-"

"Will you both just shut up?" Jamie yelled which made them shut up and turn around. "Just...ugh," Jamie said grabbing her head as if she were in pain. Harry walked up to her when Jamie stopped him.

"Look, I'm really tired, I'll see you all tomorrow." Ron and Hermione nodded their heads and said good-bye. Harry was about to leave when he remembered something.

"There's a Quidditch match tomorrow, why don't you come?"

"Alright," Jamie said. "I'll meet you guys down at breakfast. Who you playing against, by the way?"

"Slytherins."

"Oh, well good luck Harry," Jamie said.

"Night," Harry replied as he descended down the stairs and went off to bed.

The next morning, Harry and Ron barely ate any breakfast.

"You should eat you know," Hermione said looking concerned.

"If we lose," Harry said, "then it's just going to show that I'm a horrible captain."

"You know that's not true Harry," Hermione said in a reassuring voice. Ron hadn't said anything. Harry noticed that his hand was twitching uncontrollably.

"Where's Jamie?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said looking around, "maybe she's with Dumbledore."

"That's not possible," Hermione said.

"Why?"

"Because, he's sitting down next to McGonagall," Hermione answered. And sure enough when Harry turned, he saw Dumbledore passing a roll.

"We should go, Ron," he said.

"Yeah...ok," Ron said nervously.

"You guys will do great!" Hermione said cheerfully. "Good luck Harry," she said hugging him. "Good luck Ron," she said kissing him on the cheek, and then she hurried away.

Ron and Harry entered the changing rooms, and then started to go over the plan.

"Okay, Ron, just ignore everyone out there, especially the Slytherins." Ron just nodded, he hand still touching the cheek where Hermione had kissed him.

"Alright," Harry said to his team, "let's go."

"Harry," came Ginny's voice. "I'll do my best." With that she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Err...alright," Harry said nervously. "Let's win this." Harry and his team mounted their brooms and kicked off towards the screaming crowd. Harry looked towards the Gryffindor crowd, but didn't see the face of the one person he wanted to cheer him on.


	9. The Mirrior of the Past

Chapter 9

The Mirror of the Past

Jamie woke up with a start, and sat up in her bed. She was having the same dream again, the one that changed her life forever. Jamie squinted at her clock. 'Eleven p.m.?' she thought to herself. 'Oh my gosh! The Quidditch match! I told Harry to meet me down at breakfast!' Jamie looked out her window. It was hard to see the Quidditch field from the side of the tower. Then she heard a microphone voice and new the game had already started. She got dressed quickly, pulled on a warm, black cloak, and ran out.

The weather was brutal, and her hair slapped around her face since the wind was so strong. Once she made it to the field, she went up the Gryffindor stands and moved towards the front.

"Jamie!" Came a voice, and Jamie turned her head and saw Hermione pulling her through the crowd. They were in the front column when Hermione spoke again.

"Where were you?"

"I slept in," she replied. Hermione gave her a look. "Who's winning?"

"Gryffindor, but only by 20 points," Hermione said with a frown. "Harry needs to catch the snitch." The wind was so strong that it pushed Hermione onto Jamie.

"Sorry," she said. But Jamie wasn't paying attention, she was looking for Harry's figure in the sky.

"How's Ron holding up?"

"Alright," Hermione said frowning again. "If it weren't for the Slytherins jeering, he could have saved quite more." Jamie gazed towards the field, and then she saw Harry who was looking frantically for the snitch.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Harry looked through each cloud. 'Where is it?' he thought to himself. Malfoy had almost pushed him off his broom before, and now he wanted to wipe that smirk off his face by catching the snitch. He looked towards Ron, who Harry could see, was shaking with nervousness and cold. Ron was looking at the Gryffindor stand, when Harry saw the quaffle coming his way.

"Ron! Catch the quaffle!" Ron turned to look at Harry when he saw Ron's eyes shine with horror. He pointed his hand towards Harry.

"Harry! Behind you!"

"Harry! Look out!" Came a voice, and Harry turned towards the stands to see Jamie with a look of fear across her face. Without a second later, Harry felt a sharp fail on his right wrist, and grimaced in pain. He then realized he was attacked with a bludger. All Harry could think about was the agonizing pain, when he finally saw the snitch. Wanting the game to end quickly so he could run into the Hospital Wing, he reached out his hand, when suddenly, the snitch flew downwards. Harry was right after it, and then was no more two feet from the ground, grabbed the snitch and lost control of his broom and fell to the ground. Except for his wrist, which he was sure was broken, Harry wasn't hurt badly.

Ron quickly flew towards him and helped him up as the crowd cheered at him. The rest of the team looked at Harry happily, glad that they won their first game. Harry looked at the Gryffinor stand and saw that everybody was filing out- except Jamie. She was looking at him with fear in her eyes, and then she looked away, and went with the crowd.

"Harry! You did it!" Came Ginny's voice, and she kissed his cheek again.

"Come on, Harry," said Ron, putting Harry's arm over his shoulder, "lets get you up to the Hospital Wing." They started moving towards the wing, when Hermione and Jamie came up in front of them.

"Congratulations Harry!" said Hermione. "You too Ron!" she added.

"How's your wrist?" Jamie asked.

"I think it's broken," he replied grimacing as he tried to move it.

"Don't worry," said Ron noticing the look of fear across her face. "Madam Pomfrey will fix it." But Jamie wasn't listening. Instead, she carefully touched Harry's wrist with her hand, and held it. Harry felt a warm sensation on his wrist and looked at Jamie. When she saw him looking at her, she quickly let go of his broken wrist.

"Sorry I was late," she said quietly, and then gave one last smile and left towards the school.

"God she's weird," said Ron looking after her. "I still don't trust her." But Harry wasn't listening, for when he moved his wrist, it didn't hurt at all.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Your wrist!" Ron looked and noticed Harry moving it.

"Whoa!" he said.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione asked.

"No," said Harry, rubbing his hands against his wrist. "It doesn't hurt at all."

"You don't think that Jamie..." Ron said nodding towards the place that she headed, "did...that."

"Do you think she did?" Harry asked Hermione. For the first time, she looked speechless.

"I honestly don't know," answered Hermione.

During the next few days, Jamie seemed to be avoiding Harry. She would never even pass his way, and was never at the lunch nor dinner.

"I wouldn't be either," said Ron stuffing his mouth with toast. "I'd stay up there, kick back, and eat all that I could." The large pack of owls flew in delivering the mail.

"I hear today, in Defense against the Dark Arts, we're facing Dementors," said Hermione.

"Great," Harry replied.

Hedwig then swooped in, and had a letter for Harry.

"Who's that from?" Ron asked.

"Don't know," Harry replied uniting the letter. Before he opened it, there was writing on the back that said "Do not open in public".

"I'll open it during lunch," said Harry shuffling the letter into his back. During the rest of his classes, Harry kept wondering who the letter was from. When he was finally dismissed from his class, and as the lunch bell rang, he ran up towards his dormitory, and took the letter from out of his pack. He began to open the letter, his hands shaking. He unfolded it, and began to read its contents:

Dear Harry,

When you are reading this letter, it means that I have past on, and am no longer living in the same world as you. This letter has been written before my death, actually written during the Christmas break you came to my dreadful house. But lets not start with that, I want to tell you, Harry, about how much you came to mean to me. Harry, ever since I met you, you became my best friend (well, aside from Buckbeak, but that's different.) Your so extraordinarily like your father Harry, and don't be ashamed of that. Your parents would have been so proud of you, they probably still are. Harry, you became more than a godson to me, you became my brother, my son. I want you to know Harry, that no matter how or when I died, I will always love you, and will always be watching over you. You have made me so proud, and I hope that you know that you will not be facing this war alone. I know at this moment your mad at Dumbledore for not letting you in Harry, but you must know that besides the prophecy, there are many more secrets under that man's hat. Now since I'm gone, number twelve Grimmauld Place is yours, along with all my other possesions. Don't work yourself to hard Harry, we all do. Thank you for all you have done for me, and I hope that you will not forget me. Good luck Harry, you'll be needing it!

-Sirius Black

Harry folded the letter back into it's envelope, and then threw it on the ground. 'It's all my fault,' he thought to himself. 'If I didn't have to play hero and run to the rescue than he'd still be alive.' Harry sighed and then suddenly he felt angry.

'Why me? Why does everything bad have to happen to me? He was the only person I had left, and i had to kill him!' Harry got up from his bed and smashed his lamp on the floor where it shattered. He sat back down on the bed and covered his head with his hands. He heard someone opening the door.

"Harry?" Came Ron's nervous voice. "What's wrong?" He then noticed the shattered lamp. "Did you do that?" Harry hadn't answered him, and Ron began to worry.

"Hermione and me heard something break, so I came up to check on you." He then saw the opened letter.

"Who's your letter from?" Harry then looked up in disbelief and threw the letter closer to Ron.

"Read it," he said. Ron took the letter and looked back at Harry. He took out the letter and began to read it.

"Well..." said Ron after reading the letter, "looks like his house and money are yours now." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because then Harry shot up with anger.

"You think that's what I want?" he yelled. "You think I was after his god forsaken house and money?"

"No-" Ron began, but then was cut off.

"That's all you think about isn't? You think that I enjoy being the famous Harry Potter, the one who everyone admires!"

"No, listen mate-"

"I have gone through more shit than anybody in this school has ever faced! If you want to swamp lives any day please be my guest!"

"Harry, I'm not saying-"

"You don't understand do you?" Harry shouted back, and then Ron stood up with anger too in his eyes.

"I would if you would shut up and let me talk! How can I understand if all your doing is accusing me of crap! I know your going through a hard time but-"

"You don't know anything!" Harry said cutting him off. Ron fell silent, then nodded.

"Alright, fine. I can see that your not going to stop being angry. But once you have cooled done and stooped acting like an arse, then you know where to find me." And with that, Ron left the room and shut the door.

Ron walked down the stairs feeling more depressed than usual. He felt horrible from the way Harry was yelling at him, and only wanted to help. Ron walked down the stairs to see Hermione, Ginny, and Jamie talking among one another. Hermione stopped talking when she saw Ron coming down.

"Is he alright?"

"Oh yeah," said Ron in sarcasm, "he's peachy keen, besides the fact that he basically threw me out of the room. I think if I stayed there longer he was going to hit me."

"Why is he mad?" Ginny asked. Ron was about to answer but then noticed Jamie.

"I think I left my book on the table," she said noticing Ron's expression, and walked away.

Ron began to talk when Jamie was far from them.

"He got a letter from Sirius, saying that everything that was his is now Harry's. And I guess Harry's all moody because he thinks that this is all his fault."

"He always thinks that," Hermione said.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Ginny said and started walking up the stairs but then was stopped by Ron.

"No, don't, he needs time to brood."

"But Harry's out friend," Hermione said, "we can't just leave him up there, thinking things like that."

"If you go up there, it will just make things worse. Believe me."

"Ron, can't you see that Harry's trying to push us away."

"Of course I see it, but its what he wants for now. And if he wants space, then we'll just have to give it to him."

"Alright then," Hermione said and Ginny nodded. "Let's get to class then," and together they left the common room. Even though Jamie was far from the group, she could hear every single word they had spoken. She looked to see if they left, then looked back towards the stairs. She took a deep breath and began to climb towards the boy's dormitory. She knocked before entering.

"Harry?"

"Go away!" Came Harry's voice. Jamie rolled her eyes, and opened the door.

"Look, I don't want to talk-" he shouted but stopped when he saw Jamie. "What do you want?"

"I just thought that we should talk," Jamie said looking at him in the eye.

"Talk?" Harry said in a disbelieving tone. "You want to talk now? Why didn't you talk to me instead of avoiding me a few days ago?"

"Harry, I now I've been acting childishly lately,but it's for a good cause."

"A good cause?" Harry answered raising his voice. "You've been avoiding me and keeping secrets from me! Everybody is!"

"Harry, calm down and stop acting like your the victim here," Jamie said with her own voice raising.

"I AM the victim here," Harry said pointing to himself. "You don't understand do you? You don't know what it's like to have no one," Jamie just shook her head. "You have your perfect family and Dumbledore, but I have no one!"

"My family isn't perfect Harry," Jamie said and then she scoffed. "You know what amazes me is that your still the same. I know how you feel, Harry!" Harry just snorted.

"That's bull!" He shouted.

"Which part? Is it that part where everyone is expecting you to go through a grieving process, but you can't even do that right? Is it the part where instead of knowing Sirius Black your whole life like you should have, your godfather spent the majority of it locked away innocently in Azkaban prison and when you guys were on the verge of really getting to know each other, you think you somehow ruined everything from that happening. Or is it the part where you could have prevented it. Where you think that if you had put a serious effort into your Occlumency lessons with Snape, Voldemort would no longer have been able to see into your mind and plant those images of Sirius in danger!"

"You still don't know what its like to be alone, do you?" Harry shouted.

"Harry, without suffering there would be no compassion."

"Yeah, well tell that to those who suffer."

"I just did," Jamie replied quietly which made Harry more angry.

"You don't know what it's like. All my life I've been in pain!"

"You act like you think you know everybody Harry! When the plain truth is, you don't even know who you are! And what's worse is that your pushing everyone who's trying to help you away. And one day your going to see that the day you actually want someone, there will be no one there." Jamie waited for him to respond.

"Get out of my room," he said and sat back on his bed. "GET OUT!" Jamie just nodded, and left closing the door behind her.

After Jamie left, Harry looked at his clock. There was one more class left, and he thought he might as well attend it to take his mind off things. He hated the fact that everything Jamie had said to him was right.

'She still doesn't know,' he thought to himself walking towards the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom. 'She has never seen anyone die, or lost anyone.' Harry opened the door, and saw that Snape was subbing in. 'Great,' he thought, 'if I knew he was here, I never would have came.'

"Potter," Snape said. "Your late, ten points from Gryffindor." Harry didn't respond, but sat next to Dean Thomas. He looked around the classroom and saw Ron and Hermione sitting together, throwing worried glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking. He saw Jamie sitting next to Neville, with a sad expression on her face which made Harry a little happier.

"Today," Snape began, "We will be facing Dementor's, and don't worry Longbottom, there Bogart's. We will be using Potter as a tool to turn them into a Dementor." Everyone looked at Harry as he said this, and Harry heard Malfoy laugh. Snape taught the next half hour teaching the Patronus, which half the class knew from Harry's D.A. lessons.

Then Harry was to walk to the front and stand in front of the Bogart, while it changed into a Dementor so everyone could have a chance to use their Patronus. Snape was more than halfway done with each student, when finally the last one was up.

"Sullivan," he said, "your up."

"Professor," Jamie said at the same time walking up towards the front.

"I don't think I should do this activity."

"Nonsense Sullivan, you are to do just like the other students no matter how special you think you are."

"But-"

"ENOUGH!" He shouted and Jamie fell silent.

"Fine," she said quietly and took out her wand. Harry was at the front, when their eyes met for a second, before Jamie looked away.

"Open the chest Potter," Snape said. Harry obeyed and a Dementor came streaming out, but instead of moving towards Harry, it went towards Jamie.

"Expecto Patroum!" Jamie shouted, but it didn't seem to work. Before she could try again, the Bogart changed from a Dementor into a mirror. Jamie narrowed her eyebrows, and Harry began walking towards her so he could change the Bogart back.

"Stop Potter!" Snape shouted with his hand out. He was watching the mirror as Jamie was. Harry looked and saw everyone in the classroom watching to, and he turned to look. It was an ordinary mirror, expect it looked like it was moving into a memory. The next thing Harry saw was a tall man with dark hair. Behind him the sky was dark and there was several poundings on the door.

"Go hide with your brother Jamie!"

"Daddy, no! Don't leave!" said the child version of Jamie, which Harry could not see since the memory was from Jamie's point of view. The poundings on he door grew heavier as if someone was trying to break in.

"Open up Muggle!" shouted a voice. Jamie's dad looked at her again, then brought her into a closet.

"Hide in here. Don't look, no matter what. If you hear me scream, don't come out you hear me!" Jamie didn't say anything, but was crying.

"Promise me Jamie!"

"I promise," she said. He father then closed the door, but unfortunately, not all the way. Jamie peeked through the open slit and saw three hooded figures walking towards her father who had a bat in his hands.

"Who are you?"

"Crucio!" shouted one of the figures, and Jamie watched as her father screamed in pain.

"Foolish muggle," said the figure. "Did you think that you could defeat the Dark Lord. No. All those who are close to Dumbledore will suffer the most!" Then he and the other figures began laughing and shouted, "Avada Kedava!" And Jamie's father died, with Jamie witnessing the whole thing from the closet.

The real Jamie began shouting, "Ridicu-" but was cut off by Snape's hand which he used to cover he mouth. Harry looked and saw that she had tears streaming down her eyes.

Then the mirror image changed. There was now a handsome boy in front with a video camera.

"Alright, here we are in the Sullivan home, and it is my sincere pleasure to present to you the distinctive vocal styling the one and only- Jamie Sullivan!" The camera flicked through the room, pausing at an older, beautiful woman who was clapping, who Harry guessed to be Jamie's mother. A ten year-old Jamie was now in front.

"Bri, that was very kind of you, thank you, this next song I wrote for my family." Jamie began to sing:

"Somethings got a hold of me,

the light will follow where you go.

One more mile to Jericho

The walls will tumble,

the walls will crumble,

if we ever say goodbye.'

Then another image came upon the mirror. It was Jamie's brother again, fighting with an older man.

"Let her go to the music school!" Her brother shouted.

"No! I'm your new father now! What I say goes!"

The image changed again to Jamie crying and her brother with her in a room.

"Jamie what did he do to you?"

"He told me I was late, and then he hit me."

"Jamie," he brother said, "How many times has he done this to you?" Jamie just cried and so did her brother.

The image changed into Jamie and her brother again, this time, no one was crying.

"Come on," she said. "It's your graduation! I spent all my money on these tickets!"

"Alright," her brother said with a smile on her face.

The image now showed them in a car singing, then Jamie shouted,

"Bri, look out!" Then there was a loud honk and the mirror turned into a bright white.

Jamie was now at a funeral, and then was praying in her room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Came her step father's voice. "You call lying on the floor a prayer?"

"Faith isn't a floor plan," Jamie said, "You should know that since your a priest." Then he smacked Jamie on her head.

Again, the image changed into Jamie walking into her house. She was calling her mother, and walked into her mother's bedroom, where their was blood covering the sheets.

"Mom!" Jamie yelled and ran into the bathroom, and saw her mother in different angles with blood all over the bathroom.

"Now its your turn," came a voice behind Jamie and she looked and saw her step-father coming towards her. She managed to run past him down the stairs, and found that she couldn't open any of the doors.

"Your locked in," came the voice. Jamie ran and hid in a closet. Her step-father seemed to know where she was, had his knife raised, and he opened the closet door and Jamie screamed. She hit his head, in which he threw a vase at her, and she fell on the ground. The last thing she heard was a voice that calmed her,

"You'll be alright Jamie, I promise you."

Harry recgonized the voice as Dumbledore's and turned to look at Jamie who was sobbing. Snape looked fascinated through the whole thing, and Harry finally figured out that he was only using Jamie to figure out her past.

"Ridikulous!" Harry shouted and the mirror shattered. It seemed to wake the class up from the trance of watching the mirror. Harry looked and saw that Ron and Hermione had fear and sadness in their eyes. Jamie broke through Snape's grasp and ran out of the classroom. Then it made Harry realize in guilt over what he had said to Jamie. He couldn't believe now how he told her that she didn't understand.


	10. Dumbledore's Plea

Chapter 10

Dumbledore's Plea

Jamie hadn't showed up for classes during the next couple of days. Harry guessed it was because now everyone in the school knew about her horrible past, and Harry even heard people telling others that she was Dumbledore's granddaughter. He even tried going up to Jamie's room when no one was looking to apologize, but it seemed like she changed the password because the door would never open. Harry, himself, felt so consumed with guilt that he felt irritated whenever he heard someone talking about her.

"Can you believe that her step-father abused her?" he heard Parvati say to Lavender.

"I know! Did you see her mother's body all cut-"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled at them and they flinched in fear. "God damn, just stop talking about her! It's bad enough that her past was horrible, why you trying to ruin her present?"

He remembered at dinner time, the day the class saw the mirror, Hermione was talking about her.

"She really has a nice voice," she said smiling a little. "I've always wanted to sing, but I can't." Ron laughed as she said this. "Oh shut up Ron, I'd love to see you try," which shut him up.

Harry tried to remember what her voice sounded like. He couldn't remember it exactly, but he remember that it sounded like an angel, so peaceful and calm. On Friday, Ginny joined them for lunch.

"What's every one talking about?" Ron asked looking around.

"Oh," Ginny said, "didn't you guys hear? Jamie has finally come out from where ever she sleeps. Yep, I saw her in the bathroom today."

"Was she crying?" Hermione asked.

"No, she just looked sad." After lunch, Harry saw Jamie before Divination.

"Jamie! Wait up!" He finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Jamie, look at me."

When she finally did, he began to talk. "We need to talk."

"I don't think I'm good enough to talk to you Harry, seeing as if I don't understand anything," she said trying to release the grip he had on her arm.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said Jamie, I was just mad."

"Well so am I," she said and then she left. Harry sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Harry, don't worry about it," Ron said. "The way I see it, is that she'll come to you when she's ready."

On Saturday, the Gryffindor Quidditch team had practice. It was a long practice, and Harry wasn't focusing.

"It's alright Harry," said Ginny after the practice, "you'll do better next time." Harry just nodded when Ron nudged him towards the benches. Harry looked and saw Jamie sitting, looking out towards the sky.

"I'll meet you at dinner," Harry said Ron who nodded. Harry walked up the benches towards Jamie, and stopped and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"What are doing out here?"

"I was waiting for you." Jamie replied playing with her scarf.

"For me?"

"I was hoping you still wanted to talk."

"Sure," Harry answered, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about what you saw in that mirror," Jamie said quietly.

"Look, you don't have to talk about-"

"Yes I do, Harry," Jamie said cutting him off.

"Why?"

"Because..." Jamie started, "I might know you a little better than you think. And I don't want you waking up one morning thinking if you've known everything about me you might have done or said something different." She took a deep breath and began.

"My mother, as you know, is Dumbledore's daughter. My mother, I guess she was afraid of being a witch since she had these telekinetic powers that she had no control over. She really freaked out the time she accidentally killed her mother because she was angry at her, and then all these knives flew about all over the place. So, she left a note to Dumbledore saying that she did one last spell to take out all her magic, and that she was leaving the country. She met my father, who was a muggle, and they bought a house in California. Then they had my brother and me, and we were all really close.

The trouble started happening when I was eight. I don't remember much, but you saw what happened through the mirror. My mother was in Sacramento on a business trip, and my brother and I were home with out dad. It was way past our bedtime when we heard poundings on the door. My dad looked out the window and saw people in hooded figures and thought they were trying to break in. So he told my brother and me o hide under our beds, and he took my brother's baseball bat with him. I followed him because I didn't want him to get hurt, and I saw him die through the closet. All I remember was my father just screaming in pain, while the Death Eaters were laughing.

Then the police came around the same time my mom did, and she knew the people that attacked him were Death Eaters and that they tracked us down."

"Why were they tracking you guys down?" Harry asked.

"Because we were related to Dumbledore. And the only way to hurt Dumbledore is to hurt the ones he loves. I met Dumbledore actually a couple of times as a child, but he would only stay for a day then leave. Anyways, so then we moved to Capeside, in Jersey. My mother married again to a priest in our church. I thought he was a nice man, but Bri, my older brother, thought something was off about him. Things were alright after they got married, and I guess it was about a couple of months later when trouble found us again. Except this time it wasn't Death Eaters, it was a person living in our house. He started acting weird, like he would have a different personality in front of my mother and brother than when he was with me. I remember one night I wanted to sleep in my mother's bed because I had a nightmare, and I woke up and saw him looking at me. I guess my mom left for work, and he...well you know," Jamie said quietly.

"Was that the first time he...did that?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I was about to turn nine," she answered and Harry shook his head. "Anyways, he told me that if I told anyone he would kill my brother and mother. So, it went on for awhile, and the beatings got worse too. I would have to make excuses all the time for my bruises. It was only after awhile that my brother caught on, and I told him not to tell anyone. And on his graduation, he got grounded for yelling at him, and I encouraged him to go a concert with me."

Harry then noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"We got there fine and all, and we were singing in the car on the way back, when all the sudden a drunk driver hit our car. I remember I woke up in the hospital, and I asked my mother where he was, and she said he was gone." Jamie had tears running down her cheeks.

"So, it was after the funeral and everything, that I stopped playing that guitar. My step-father kept telling me that it was all my fault, that it was me who killed him. And sometimes, I think he's right."

"No, Jamie. That wasn't your fault," Harry said.

"No, it was. I convinced him to go. If it wasn't for me, I mean, I could have prevented it." It was just then that Harry could see how much he and Jamie were alike. That he realized that Jamie wanted to tell him this so he could hear how crazy he was to blame himself for the death of Sirius.

"So, what happened next?" Harry said quietly.

"My mother wanted to break up with my step-father because she didn't really love him. And I guess he thought that I told my mother about what he did to me. I remember, I yelled at my mother one day. It was because she said she couldn't make it to my music competition. I didn't win that day anyways. I think that I would of done better if she were there. So anyways, I remember the exact last words I said to her was 'I hate you'. So, when I came home..."

"You saw her in the bathroom," Harry answered, and Jamie nodded closing her eyes.

"Oh god Harry, there was blood everywhere. And then I saw him and he came after me. So I hid in the closet, and I remember him finding me and he threw a vase and it smashed my head. He then kicked my rib, and then I thought I was going to die. I saw...a white light, and I thought I heard a calming voice, and I knew that I did die. But then, I woke up, and I saw Dumbledore. He saved my life, and he put a spell on me so that I could come back to life."

"So, is that when you came here?" Jamie nodded.

"It was only last summer when Dumbledore told me about this music school, and he made me go since he wanted me to sing again."

"Why did you stop?"

"Singing made me happy. I didn't deserve to be happy."

"So did you sing at the music school?"

"Not in a solo, but in a group, but it wasn't the same. It was there when I first met Michael Corner."

"You met Michael Corner in a music school?" Harry asked smiling a little, trying to picture Michael singing.

"Yeah, he actually wasn't hat bad. We went out for a while, until I saw him kissing another girl there. And I wrote to Dumbledore what happened saying that I wanted to come back, and he let me."

"Did you know Michael went to school here?"

"Yeah, which is probably why you always see us arguing." Harry smiled again, and looked down.

"So Harry, do you see what I mean? You can't blame yourself for Sirius death, it will only kill you inside."

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked looking up, and Jamie nodded.

"Why do you have your own room?"

"Oh," Jamie said taken back a little, "Dumbledore just wanted to make me feel more at home, so he gave me my own room." Harry looked at Jamie.

"Jamie I'm really sorry about what I said to you that day. I'm sorry about your brother...your parents. It's kind of like my parents." Jamie sighed.

"All parents damage their children Harry. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, other crack, a few shatter childhoods, like ours, into jagged little pieces, that are beyond repair."

"Its just that, my parents sacrificed themselves for me and..." Harry said not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be ashamed of sacrifice Harry. If people stop sacrificing for one another, they lose what keeps them human. You shouldn't think about what you lost...think about what you've gained." Harry looked at Jamie, then smiled.

"Come on, lets head back, its getting cold."

"Besides," Jamie said smiling too, "you need a shower, you stink." Together they walked towards the school.

The next day, Harry, Jamie, and Ron decided to finish their homework. No matter how many times they went through the hallways, people were always whispering and pointing at Jamie.

"Don't worry," Harry said to her, "you get used to people talking behind your back."

"No! I told you I won't do it!" Came Hermione's voice as she walked down the stairs with Parvati right behind her.

"Come on Hermione, I won't ask you anything personal!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Oh!" Parvati said looking at Harry. "My dad bought me and my sister Padma this video camera as a birthday present. And I asked Dumbledore and he said that its ok if I interview people from our class."

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"So, when its our graduation, we can all watch it," Parvati said.

"So, you wouldn't see it until graduation?" Jamie asked.

"Nope, want me to interview you Jamie?" Jamie didn't answer, but Ron reclined.

"That's a dumb idea, your just going to make graduation more long and boring." Parvati looked offended, and walked off, asking other people to be interviewed.

"Hey Harry," Ron said as Hermione sat down. "There's a new broomstick out, did you know?"

"No," Harry said looking excited. Ron showed him the magazine. There was a picture of a fine broom.

"The Aviator?" Jamie said.

"It says its faster than a Firebolt," Ron said.

"Well, Harry doesn't need another broomstick," Hermione said, "and besides, look at the price." Harry looked at the price which made his stomach drop.

"Twenty-five Galleons?" Harry read. "I think I'll stick to my Firebolt." Just then Ginny came in and looked pleased.

"Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you!" She said cheerfully. Harry looked at Jamie who shrugged. Harry walked towards Dumbledore's office thinking of what he wanted. He found Dumbledore sitting in his chair patting Fawkes.

"Ah, Harry, glad you could make it," he said cheerfully.

"You wanted me sir?"

"Yes, yes. Have a seat Harry." Harry took a seat opposite of him. "I wanted to talk to you about Jamie."

"Jamie?" Harry said confused.

"Yes, as you see as you know, and as the whole school knows, Jamie is my granddaughter."

"Sir, I already know-"

"And Jamie told me," Dumbledore said cutting him off, "that she told you everything about her past."

"Yes sir." Dumbledore then walked around his office and sighed.

"She really is a special girl," there was sadness in his voice which made Harry turn to look at him. "She has the ability to look at people the way they are, and forgets about their disabilities or differences." Dumbledore turned to look at Harry. "She is just like her mother, Anna. With that little time Anna spent here at Hogwarts, she had a very close friend, they were inseparable." Dumbledore walked towards Harry. "Can you guess who Harry?"

Harry thought about it, and then looked up.

"My mother?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, they were very close. When Anna left, she took a part of your mother with her. And might I add, a part of Sirius Black too." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You mean Sirius liked Anna?"

"Yes, but never acted on his feelings, so Anna never knew."

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday, Harry, everyday. Which is why I wanted to ask you a favor." Harry nodded.

"As you know, Jamie, like her mother used to sing. I would appreciate very much if you could convince her to sing again."

"I don't think I'm the right person sir."

"No, Harry, you are the exact person."

"Why me?"

"Because, I believe you and Jamie have more in common than you know." Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Sir, I would never sing in public or anything," which made Dumbledore laugh.

"No, maybe your talents aren't the same, but both of you know what it takes to be someones friend."

"Alright," Harry said.

The first trip to Hogsmade was on the same week.

"Great," said Ron, "we can look at that new broomstick Harry!" Harry asked Jamie if she was going.

"I don't know yet, I haven't decided." On Monday, before Potions, Harry was walking with his friends when he was stopped by a voice.

"Harry!" Harry turned and saw Cho Chang running up to him. "I was wondering if you would want to go to Hogsmade with me this weekend?"

"Oh," said Harry looking around, "um...sure I guess."

"Great!" She said and kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

"Jamie!" Came a voice, and Harry turned. Michael Corner was walking towards her.

"What do you want Corner?"

"Jamie I want to talk with you."

"About what?"

"About what happened."

"I don't want to talk to you," she said angrly, and was about to leave but Michael grabbed her arm.

"Jamie, I'm trying here ok? Maybe...maybe I miss spending time with you. Maybe you inspire me."

"Sounds like bull."

"Which part?" He narrowed his eyes.

"All of it!"

"Well it's not."

"Prove it." She tried to move away, but she couldn't. "Let me go!" She shouted.

"No!"

"Ow, your hurting me! Let me-" But she didn't get to finish since Harry punched Michael in the face.

"Potter!" Came Snape's voice. "Detention! Or better yet, you'll be spending Saturday here at Hogwarts," he said with a smile on his face. Harry's face fell, and silently walked into the classroom. The day seemed to go by slowly for Harry, and he wasn't even hungry at dinner.

"You'll still come, won't you Harry? You know with the cloak."

"Probably not, since Snape will be checking every five minutes if I'm here."

When they entered the Common Room, there were people crowded around a billboard which posted all updates.

"What's going on?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagin, and Jack Sloper are in a band, and they're looking for a singer and song writer."

"And all these people are willing to join?" Ron asked, half the people were girls.

"Well yeah, they been practicing all summer."

"How come me and Harry haven't heard them, we share the same dormitory!"

"They practice in Jack's, its larger. Anyways they're holding auditions next week for anyone who's interested, and they have to sing in front of them."

"Why are are telling me all of this, I'm not singing," Ron said looking disgusted.

"Because, we'll be doing it right in the Common Room idiot, so everyone will probably hear whether you like it or not." Harry looked at Jamie then remembered what Dumbledore said.

"Jamie! You should audition." Jamie looked at him startled.

"Me? No way," she said.

"Why not?"

"I told you, Harry, I just don't like singing anymore."

"You said it made you happy. Besides isn't what your mother and brother would have wanted." Jamie looked skeptical, "I'll think about it."

Saturday seemed to come by to fast for Harry as he waved Ron, Hermione, and Ginny good-bye. He entered the Common Room, and sat in a chair.

"So, how did Cho take it when you said that you couldn't go?" Came a voice. Harry looked around.

"Jamie? What are you doing here?"

"I've decided to stay."

"Why?"

"Because," she said smiling, "I didn't want to come back and see you bored to death."

"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Want to come in my room and have me beat you at Play Station?" Harry looked at Jamie and smiled.

"Sure, but I'll doubt you'll win."

Harry spent the afternoon in Jamie's room, watching T.V., movies, listening to music, and going on her computer. He saw her guitar lying out.

"Were you playing with that?" he asked.

"Not really, just looking at it I guess. Want to learn how to play?"

"Sure," said Harry. They spent an hour learning how to play.

"Your pretty good, Harry!"

"Thanks." Harry then noticed the brownish-green book on Jamie's desk. "What's that book about?"

"This?" Jamie said picking it up and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I see you carry it around almost everywhere."

"It was my mother's. It's got quote from all her favorite books, and quotes by famous people. Her thoughts."

"Oh," said Harry feeling guilty.

"I carry it around because its kind of like having her around. I know this sounds weird but whenever I hold, I feel like she's with me."

"No I can understand," Harry said. There was an awkward silence. "I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing at Hogsmade right now."

"What's it like?" Jamie asked and Harry sat up.

"You've never been to Hogsmade?"

"No." Harry then smiled.

"Well, I could tell me, or I could show you."

"How?"

"Come with me." They ran to Harry's dormitory as he sneaked out his cloak.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"An invisibility cloak."

"You were joking though right? I mean, we aren't really going are we?" Jamie asked uncertain.

"You don't want to?"

"Well, you'll be breaking the rules and-"

"Please don't turn into Hermione." Jamie looked surprised when he said that, and took the cloak from his hands and went under it.

"Are you coming?"she asked form underneath. Together, they walked under ground, and climbed up the Honeydukes cellar. Once they reached the top, they hid under the cloak again.

"Where do you think Ron and Hermione are?"

"I don't know, let's find them." Harry began walking but Jamie stopped him. She pointed to where Cho Chang was sitting looking miserable.

"Harry! You didn't tell her?"

"I forgot!"

"Well, tell her now," and with that, she pushed Harry out of the cloak, and towards Cho. Her eyes lit up when she saw Harry.

"Harry! There you are! I thought you stood me up."

"Err...no, I just got lost. Err...listen Cho, I can't spend time with you today, I actually don't feel good, so I'll see you later!" Harry left before Cho could say anything. He was wondering where Jamie was when he got pushed form behind.

"I can't believe you lied to her," Jamie said. She threw the cloak over Harry.

"Yeah well, I didn't think she would want to spend the day talking to someone who was invisible. Besides, I said I would show you around." Harry led for around the streets, they went all over to Zonkos, and even the Wheasley's brother's shop.

"Ron's brother's work here?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, it's a pretty cool shop. We don't need to wear the clock in here." Harry said taking it off. They looked around the shop when Harry heard his name.

"Harry!" Harry turned and Ron came up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Came Hermione's voice, with Ginny behind her.

"I was showing Jamie around," Harry said, and Ginny looked angry.

"Harry!" said Fred, "Good to see you, good to see you! George looks who's here!"

George, Fred's twin came out from the back, and Jamie smiled.

"Your twins," she said. Fred and George looked at her for the first time.

"Who are you?"

"This is Jamie," Harry said. Fred's eyes went big.

"Your Dumbledore's granddaughter aren't you?" Jamie didn't answer but smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you!" George said as he shook her hand.

"Didn't you say Harry that Snape would be checking in on you?" Hermione said.

"Oh no! I forgot!" Harry said.

"Way to spoil the mood Hermione," Fred said.

"Come on Harry," said Jamie, "It was good to meet you two!" she said to Fred and George, and went under the cloak. Harry bade good-bye as they started walking towards Honeydukes. Jamie started pulling Harry in another direction.

"We're supposed to go this way," Harry pointed out.

"Just follow me, " she said with a smile. They stopped in front of the Quidditch store.

"What are we doing here?"

"Didn't you want to see the Aviator?" Harry looked at her and smiled and they went into the store. Harry held up the new model in wonder which was twitching to fly.

"Pretty cool isn't?" Harry asked as they left the store.

"Yeah I guess, for a broom stick," Jamie replied.

"You don't like Quidditch?"

"Oh no Harry, don't get me wrong, I love Quidditch, it's just that I've never thought of a broom stick as flying."

"Have you ever flew?"

"No, but I hope to one day."

"You can go on my Firebolt." Jamie laughed.

"No, when I fly for the first time, I want it to be like flying like a bird, where you can just go on and on, and never stop."

"You can do that with a broom you know."

"Let's just say I don't want my first time to be on a broom," she said with a smile. When they got back to Hogwarts, they came across Snape.

"Potter," he snarled. "Where have you been?" He snatched Harry's cloak from his hands. "Going to Hogsmade I see, with your father's cloak? Boy, are you in trouble."

"Actually Serverus," came a voice, "I asked Harry to grab his cloak to wear when he goes to my office since I didn't anyone to see." Dumbledore came out from view.

"Harry, if you and Jamie could follow me into my office please." Harry and Jamie looked at Snape who looked furious. Once they reached Dumbledore's office, Harry and Jamie sat down.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said.

"Why did you stop him?" Jamie asked.

"Because, Jamie, I wasn't going to let Serverus punish the one person who has made you smile in six years. No, I think that person should have been rewarded."

"I don't need a reward," Harry said from his chair.

"You already have it," Dumbledore said looking at Jamie with a twinkle in his eye.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review so I know if youall like where the story is going.

These quotes:

"All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, other crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair."

-Mitch Albom The Five People You Meet In Heaven

"Peoplestop sacraficing for one another, they lose what keeps them human." br /

-Mitch Albom The Five People You Meet In Heaven


	11. Brightly Wound

Chapter 11

Breaking Away

The weekend the singing auditions were held left the Gryffindor Common room packed. Harry kept nagging Jamie the day before to audition which she refused.

"Harry, there's a reason!"

"Let's hear it than," he replied back. br

"Its just that...I don't want..." she looked at Harry for a moment, "Ugh, never mind!" She shouted as she stormed off in anger.

Jamie hadn't been talking to Harry since, and Harry was beginning to regret the promise he made to Dumbledore. It was five-oh-clock when the auditions started, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat down to listen and watch.

"Is Jamie coming?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"I don't think so, she didn't even sign up." Jack, Seamus, and Dean had set up their instruments: Dean and the drums, Jack with base, and Seamus with his guitar.

"Alright everybody," Seamus shouted, "when we call out your name, step forward, hand us your sheet music and start singing." Jack looked at the list,

"Alright, first up Lavender Brown!" Lavender Brown step forward and began to sing. Harry concluded that she wasn't bad, but she wasn't great. The list went on and on, when finally the last person stepped up.

"Audrey Brown," shouted Jack, and a girl with baggy clothes stepped up. Everyone seemed to like her voice since when she finished, the whole crowd was clapping and cheering.

"Alright," said Dean, "now, the three of us talk among ourselves, and decide who he winner is." The band started to break up when a voice shouted out.

"Wait!" Harry turned and saw Jamie running down the stairs. "Wait!" she shouted again. She walked forward, and looked at the band. "Can I have a go?"

Dean, Jack, and Seamus all looked at each other, not certain since they already decided they wanted Audrey.

"Let her have a go!" Harry shouted. Jamie turned to look at Harry and smiled. Seamus sighed.

"Alright, this better be good," and he put his guitar back on. Jamie handed him her notes.

"Ready when you are," Dean said. Jamie nodded at him, as the rhythm started. Jamie looked forward and began:

_"Its happening all the time  
When I open my eyes  
I'm still taken by suprise  
I hold sunlight and swallow fireflies  
And it makes me want to cry_

_I love you_

_I shall never grow up  
Make believe is much to fun  
Can we go far away to the humming meadow_

_We were walking there  
I had tangles in my hair  
But you make me feel so pretty  
You have shinning eyes  
Yes like those forest lights  
And it makes me want to cry_

_I love you_

_I shall never grow up  
Make believe is much to fun  
Can we go far away to the humming meadow_

_I shall never grow up  
Make believe is much to fun  
This place is so lovely  
It kind of makes me very happy  
Lets go far away to the humming meadow_

_To the humming meadow_

_To the humming meadow."_

Jamie looked at Harry and both smiled at each other... The crowd cheered and clapped as she finished. Harry stood up and Jamie smiled. Seamus, Dean, and Jack took another break, and Jamie walked towards Harry.

"That was fantastic!" Harry said.

"That was beautiful Jamie," Hermione said cheerfully. Seamus walked up to the microphone.

"Since its half past eleven, we'll tell who our new singer and songwriter is tomorrow evening. Thanks for all those auditioned!" Harry looked at Jamie,

"You did great."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow," she said and went up the stairs.

During lunch the next day, Harry went to go to talk to Seamus and Dean.

"So have you guys decided yet?"

"Yeah," said Seamus looking pleased.

"We're going with Audrey" Dean said in a less cheerful tone. "It was two against one so..."

"Who did you want?" Harry asked him.

"Jamie."

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked Seamus.

"Because, Jamie's got sort of that good girl side, you know. I mean, we did this because we wanted a rocker, not a softy."

"And Audrey...?"

"Got that bad girl vibe which we were looking for," Seamus finished for him. Harry was about to leave when he remembered his promise to Dumbledore.

"Why not give Jamie a shot?"

"Because Harry," Seamus said getting mad, "she already auditioned, and we decided fair and square."

"But-"

"Just because you like her Harry doesn't mean we'll let her in."

"I don't like that way," Harry said annoyed. "Look, all I'm asking is for you to give her a chance. Besides you owe me one for calling me a liar in fifth year." With that, Harry stormed out.

At nine-o-clock in the Gryffindor Common Room, everybody was there to see who made it.

Dean stepped out from the crowd with a smile on his face.

"We have decided, from two out three votes we would like to give Jamie Sullivan a go in our band." Everybody was clapping and some looked pleased. Jamie however looked stunned.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" she said to Harry.

"What? No of course not!" Harry said feeling all the sudden guilty. Harry knew that she knew he was lying. Jamie didn't talk to Harry the next day, but at dinner there was an annocouncement from Dumbledore.

"I have been informed that the Gryffindors have a band. And I would be honored if they would play for us tomorrow evening." Seamus, Dean, and Jack looked pleased, but Jamie looked mad.

The next evening, Dean, Seamus, and Jack set up their equipment looked excited. Jamie, Harry noticed looked sick and like she was about to faint.

"You got the lyrics down Jamie," Dean asked, and she nodded. He rubbed her shoulder,

"Your going to be fine." Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finished their meal, when Dumbledore asked everyone to clap for the band. Dean was in the back with his drums, Seamus and Jack on both sides of Jamie while she was in the middle.

The beat started going, and the lights were flashed in front of them. Jamie turned to where Dean was and looked at him and started to sing, her voice low.

"Get a load of me, get a load of you

Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you

It's just like we were meant to be."

People started laughing since Jamie wasn't even facing them. He saw Dean and Jack shout at her to turn around. When Jamie finally did, she squinted as she saw the bright white light, and than she dropped her microphone and ran off stage. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who didn't move but looked sad. Harry got up and ran to where Jamie was.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Harry, I can't do it!" She said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Why not?"

"Harry, when I looked out, I saw a white light. It was the same as that drunk driver's Harry! The one on the night I killed my brother!" Harry shushed her and hugged her.

"Jamie," he whispered and noticed everyone was looking at them, "you can do this. It's what your family would have wanted. Come on Jamie, you did this the other night in the common room, how is this any different?" Harry could see this was going no where.

"Just, when your up there, don't look at anyone, just look at me ok?" Jamie looked unsure.

"Just at you?"

"Just at me. Ok? Just look into my eyes. You got it?" Jamie nodded, and then walked back up stage. Harry ran back to his seat next to Ron.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered. The beat started going again, and Jamie glued her eyes on Harry who was nodding for her to continue.

_"Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be_

_Holding hands with you, and we're out at night_

_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_

_And I've got someone waiting too_

_This is, this is just the beginning_

_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you."_

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

_But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we are, we're at the beginning_

_We haven't stopped yet, but heads are spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you."_

_Jamie than looked at the crowd, then back to Harry._

_"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you..."_

The crowd cheered when they finished, and Jamie looked at Harry and smiled.

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter everyone!

1) Eisley- Brightly Wound

2) Why Can't I- Liz Phair


	12. The Dress

Chapter 12

The Dress

Christmas was rapidly approaching Hogwarts school within a matter of time. Two weeks before Christmas, Ron, Harry, and Jamie sat in the Great Hall discussing their exams, when no sooner they sat down, Ron's owl flew to him.

"It's mum," Ron said opening the letter and began reading it. "She says you and Hermione are invited to stay with us during Christmas break," Ron said looking at Harry. "Your coming right?"

"Of course," Harry answered. He then looked at Jamie who was silent. "Are you staying here over break?" Jamie looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, it's not that bad. I usually spend Christmas watching T.V." She shrugged and just then Hermione and Ginny came running towards them.

"Did you guys hear?" Ginny said out of breath.

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"About the Christmas dance!" Hermione answered.

"What dance?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Professor McGonagall posted on the bulletin that there is going to be a dance here on Christmas."

"Too bad we're going to be at the Burrow," Ron said happily and Ginny and Hermione's face fell.

"Don't tell me you two actually wanted to go," Ron asked incredulously.

"Well why not!" Ginny shouted.

"Because...dances are stupid."

"Ron, everything to you is stupid," Hermione said and sat down.

That evening, in the Gryffindor Common room, they were all sitting in front of the fire when Ginny ran to them waving a letter in her hand.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"It's a letter from mum! She says that she going to see Bill for Christmas since he has to tell her something. So we'll be here until the 26th."

"What!" Ron shouted. "You mean we're stuck here?"

"You know, you make it sound like a death sentence," Jamie muttered.

"Whatever," Ginny said rolling her eyes, "now we can all go to the dance!" Ron, and Harry started groaning and Jamie rolled her eyes.

"You guys are a bunch of cynics, you know that?" Ginny said with her hands on her hips. "I mean, what kind of school memories will you have if all you did in school was bitch and moan about everything?"

"Bitching memories," Jamie said.

"Moaning memories," Harry supplied.

"Ugh! You guys are impossible," Ginny yelled and then huffed away.

"Well, I'm going to bedshire, see you all tomorrow," Jamie said.

"Me too, night," Hermione agreed and they both walked up the stairs. Rona and Harry sat in silence.

"So," Ron began, "You...are you going to the dance thing?" Harry looked into the fire.

"I don't know, who would I take?"

"Please, everyone would want to go out with you. Just ask a friend if your nervous like...like Ginny or someone...maybe even Luna."

"Your right, maybe I will ask a friend. I think I'll ask Jamie."

"Sullivan? Really?" Ron asked disgusted.

"Do you still hate her?"

"I don't know, there's something about her...its like a vibe I'm getting that she isn't telling us everything." Harry shook his head.

"What about you? Who are you taking?"

"I don't know. Who would want to go with me? I might ask Hermione, but... when would we ask them?"

"I guess we could tomorrow at Hogsmade." Harry said.

"Yeah...I reckon so."

That night, Harry thought of a way to ask Jamie to go to the dance with him without looking like a fool. Once he had the perfect plan, he began to drift off to sleep.

The next day was filled with snow as they walked towards the Three Broomsticks. Before they entered, Harry took Jamie aside.

"Do you want to walk around for a bit?" Jamie looked uncertain, but nodded.

"Sure." They walked in silence until they reached Madam Puddifoots.

"Er Harry, why are we here?" Harry didn't answer. Instead they took a seat and began looking around. The place was crowded with couples kissing everywhere.

"Well," Jamie said grinning, "looks like some love stories never end." Harry smiled but still said nothing. Harry was about to summon the nerve to ask, wondering to himself why he was nervous in the first place. Just then, a flying dwarf flew over them and sprinkled them with confetti. Harry though now was the opportune moment.

"Jamie would you like to-" but he didn't get to finish because Jamie burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing." She said nothing but kept laughing, and threw her head into her hands."

"Jamie?" When Jamie looked up she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm actually crying," and then she was laughing again. Harry looked at her laughing, and began to laugh too not knowing why.

"Why are you laughing?" he repeated. Jamie looked up.

"This place...this place is meant for idiots. Oh my god, I don't think I ever laughed this hard." She then looked at Harry then towards the door.

"Come on lets go before that dwarf comes again." They both ran outside and started laughing again.

"Ok," Jamie said, "what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh," Harry said and felt his face go red. "Well, I was wondering if...if you would like to go to that Christmas dance with me, you know, as friends?" Jamie stopped grinning, and looked a little sad.

"Look Harry, I think your great but-"

"Your going with someone else?" Harry supplied.

"No, its not that. It's just that-"

"Your not going?"

"No, It's just that-"

"You don't want to go with me?"

"Just shut up for a minute!" Jamie shouted. "Look, since you think your so smart, I'll let you figure it out for yourself. But just so you know, I will see you there."

"So your going?"

"Well, I guess so." Harry nodded, and they walked on until they reached Ron and Hermione who were both a little flushed.

"Hey!" Hermione said happily. "Jamie and I will be at Madame's Silk Robes if you need us." With that she dragged Jamie off, leaving Ron and Harry alone.

"So, did you ask Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's so weird, but she actually looked happy and said yes."

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah, weird isn't. What about Jamie? Did you ask her?"

"Oh," Harry was dreading this conversation. "Yeah, but she said no."

"No kidding," Ron said sounding surprised. "So who you going to go with?"

"Don't know, probably-" Harry was cut off by someone calling his name.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry and Ron turned around to see Cho Chang running towards them.

"Harry!" she said out of breath. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the Christmas dance with me? What do you say?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said without smiling.

"Great, I'll see you then!" And with that she kissed his cheek and ran off.

"Wow, you must be mad at Jamie," Ron said watching where Cho ran off.

"What do you mean?" They started walking towards Madame's Silk Robes.

"Yes just said yes to Cho, doesn't Jamie like hate her?"

"Well, she doesn't hate her...she dislikes her," Harry answered dreading what he did.

"She probably won't even be there anyways," he said trying to reassure himself. Once they reached the store, they went inside and found Jamie looking bored. Once she saw them, she smiled.

"Thank god you guys are here. I actually prefer Madame Puddifoots rather than here. I mean that place was at least-" Harry looked at Jamie and noticed that she was walking towards a rack with dresses. Harry followed her.

"What is it?"

"This dress," she said holding up a pretty, red dress. "I could have sworn this dress was my mom's."

"Are you going to buy it?" Jamie looked at the price and smiled slightly.

"Maybe in a few years I'll come back and it'll still be here when I have enough money." She placed the dress back on the rack, and left the store hoping she would see it again one more time.


End file.
